una nota de amoor
by ranko1792
Summary: akane escribe sus sentimientos por ranma, pero esta cae en manos equivocadas :O :D, pasen a ver es mi primer fic :D


HOLA A TODOS….

Esta es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, me gusta mucho ranma ½ asi que realice esta historia para compartirla con todos ustedes :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Era una mañana tranquila en la casa de los tendo, kasumi se encontraba tendiendo la ropa, nabiki y akane estaban viendo la tele, soun y genma jugando shogui y ranma entrenando en el dojo

-akane, supiste que habrá una feria mañana – dijo nabiki sin dejar de ver la tele

-si lo sabia, piensas ir? –

-claro, iré con algunas amigas…- hizo pausa para mirarla – puedes aprovechar e invitar a ranma- eso hizo que akane se sonrojara

-pero que tontería, claro que no – dijo defendiéndose

-dejaras que otras inviten a tu prometido? – a nabiki le gustaba mucho molestar a su hermana

-ranma puede ir con quien se le de la gana – se puso de pie para ir a su cuarto

La mañana transcurrió tranquila…

-vengan todos a almorzar – kasumi llamo a la familia y todos se reunieron

-como me gusta que toda la familia este reunida – dijo con gozo soun

-me pasas tu plato papa – kasumi comenzó a servirles a todos

-ranma, porque no invitas a akane a la feria que va haber? – dijo nabiki sonriendo, le gustaba molestar a la pareja

-feria? Cual feria? – pregunto el chico de la trenza

-cierto, escuche que iban abrir una feria, será desde la mañana, pero dicen que en la noche es mucho mas entretenida – dijo kasumi

-y mas romántico – nabiki miro a los prometidos que se sonrojaron

-nabiki tiene razón, hijo llévala a akane y pasen una inda velada – genma tomo de hombro de ranma y akane para juntarlos, ranma forzó su agarre y lo empujo

-yo no pienso ir con una niña fea y agresiva – ranma siguió comiendo como si nada, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza lo hiso reaccionar – oye que te pasa!?

-asi que soy una niña fea?, pues tampoco quería ir con un fenómeno como tu! – se levanto de su sitio – me voy a mi cuarto

Akane en su cuarto se puso a pensar sobre toda la situación de su relación con ranma

-es un bobo…- se sentó en su escritorio – seguro llevara a otra persona porque yo no le gusto… -tomo un esfero y saco una hoja y comenzó a raya "_te odio ranma!", _luego lo vio bien y lo tacho – no es verdad…no puedo odiarlo – se recostó en el escritorio y tomo la pluma y escribió abajo del "te odio" un _te amo ranma saotome_" – siempre es lo mismo, vivimos peleando – "_te he amado en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo" _siguió escribiendo en la hoja – aunque, siempre hemos compartido hermosos momentos juntos – "_quisiera que me amaras como yo a ti…te amo attm: akane tendo" _ - akane se sento bien y miro asombrada la hoja no podía creer que ella había escrito eso, lo tomo y lo guardo en su cuaderno no quería que nadie lo viera, se cambio de ropa para ir a dormir

La mañana llego, y nabiki, ranma y akane estaban listo para ir a la escuela

-ya me voy – dijo nabiki desapareciendo de la vista de todos

-ranma, vámonos o llegaremos tarde – akane se iba levantando de su puesto

-espera, aun no acabo de desayunar – akane no tenia tiempo para eso y lo tomo de la camisa para jalarlo

-no me importa ranma, no quiero llegar tarde – akane comenzó a correr, porque se les hacia tarde y no quería que la castigaran, recordó que tenia una terea pero no sabia si había guardado el cuaderno que necesitaba en su mochila –no puede ser, tiene que estar por aquí – seguía corriendo mientras abria su mochila y revisaba todo – ranma salto y corrió alado de ella

-si no tienes cuidado te vas a caer – dijo ranma mirando a su prometida – en ese momento shamppo llego con su bicicleta y cayo encima de ranma haciendo caer a akane y todos sus cuadernos – shamppo, ten cuidado! – ranma giro su vista a akane –akane te encuentras bien?

-aquí esta! – encontró el cuaderno que necesitaba y guardo los otros y salió corriendo dejando a ranma atrás, ranma se safo del agarre de shamppo y salió corriendo

-lo siento shamppo, tengo que irme – dijo a lo lejos

-diablos, logro escapar – shamppo seguía sentada en el suelo, cuando vio un cuaderno tirado en el suelo, lo recogió y miro de quien era –es de akane pero que… - cuando lo abrió una hoja cayo del interior del cuaderno, lo tomo y lo miro sorprendida y sonrió pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, ella tramaba algo

Ya en la escuela akane buscaba un cuaderno en especial –donde esta? Estoy segura de que lo traje – comenzó a buscar desesperadamente pues en ese cuarderno guardaba lo que había escrito la noche anterior a ranma –si ranma lo ve, se burlara de mi – siguió buscando

-que tienes akane? – pregunto su amiga

-eh? No nada, parece que se me quedo el cuaderno de matemáticas – dijo nerviosa

-no te preocupes no había tarea de matemáticas – dijo sonriéndole

Ya a la salida de la escuela, akane salió corriendo, quería encontrar el cuaderno y cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera estado esculcando en sus cosas

-oigan han visto akane? – les pregunto ranma a las amigas de ella

-akane salió corriendo, dijo que tenia cosas que hacer – dijo una de sus amigas

-valla esa niña boba no me espero – ranma siguió caminando hasta la casa

-esto no puede ser estoy segura que lo lleve a la escuela – decía para si misma mientras corria por la calle

-hola akane – akane paro en seco ya que shamppo se paro justo en frente de ella –buscas esto? – shamppo le mostro el cuaderno muy sonriente, akane quedo en shock, no entendía como el cuaderno pudo caer en manos de ella, hasta que recordó cuando todos sus cuadernos cayeron al suelo en la mañana, seguro lo había olvidado

-devuélveme mi cuaderno – akane le arrebato el cuaderno y lo abrió buscando la nota –donde esta? Donde esta? – buscaba por todas las hojas del cuaderno

-si buscas algo en especial, lo tengo yo – saco de su blusa la hoja de akane, akane quedo perpleja no sabia que hacer, en manos de shamppo era muy peligroso

-que te crees al tomar cosas que no son tuya –trato de quitárselo pero shamppo era mucho mas veloz y lo volvió a guardar

-si quieres recuperar tu nota de amor, tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga – dijo con una mira maliciosa

-jamas! – dijo akane retando a shamppo

-pues entonces, se la dare a ranma – akane se asusto –ya quiero ver la reacción de ranma cuando vea esta ridícula nota, jajaja le va a causar mucha gracia

Akane sentía que todo se había acabado en ese momento, maldito el momento en que escribió en esa estúpida hoja que amaba a ranma, estaba segura que si llegaba a caer en manos de ranma el se burlaría de ella

-que tramas shamppo – dijo con ira

-bueno, estoy dispuesta a guardar tu secreto… - se coloco de tras de akane – con la condición que hagas todo lo que yo te pida sin ninguna queja – akane moria del coraje, quería darle su merecido a shamppo pero sabia que si hacia algo ella era capas de darle la nota a ranma, lo único que hiso fue guardar silencio

-akane! Ahí estas! – ranma a lo lejos vio akane, pero no espero encontrarla con shamppo –shamppo, que haces aquí?

-airen! – lo abrazo – tu y yo tendremos una cita

-no molestes shamppo, y tengo cosas que hacer – ranma trataba de alejarse de ella, vio a su prometida que estaba cayada, no hacia nada, antes hubiera golpeado a ranma o insultado, pero no ella estaba ahí de pie

-si es por akane, no te molestes ella esta de acuerdo – giro su vista a akane – verdad akane? No te molesta que salga con ranma?

-claro…que…no – dijo empuñando sus manos

-akane…- ranma sabia que algo estaba pasando akane no era asi

-entonces salgamos – shamppo lo abrazaba del cuello

-yo…me voy a casa – akane dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

-akane, espera! – se soltó de shamppo – shamppo no tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupado – salió corriendo de tras de akane

-ya verás ranma, hoy saldrás conmigo…con ayuda de akane – shamppo también se fue

Ya en la casa, akane se encontraba en su habitación encerrada, no quería bajar, se sentía mal, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si ranma viera la nota que ella escribió, kasumi estaba preparando la comida, cuando tocaron la puerta de la casa y se dirigió a ver quien era

-ni hao – shamppo saludo

-hola shamppo, que sorpresa, buscas a ranma? –pregunto kasumi

-no, busco akane – entro y miro por todos lados – ella esta?

-claro, esta en su habitación, sube – dijo con amabilidad

-de acuerdo, gracias – shamppo subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de akane y toco a su puerta

-ya dije que quiero estar sola! – grito akane desde su cuarto

-hola akane, soy shamppo – akane abrió los ojos como plato, no esperaba que shamppo la fuera a buscar, tenia miedo de abrirle pero tenia que hacerlo, abrió la puerta y shamppo entro

-que quieres? – dijo akane desviándole la mirada

-bueno vine porque necesito tu ayuda – se sento en la cama – como veras, hoy es la feria y esta tarde quiero ir con ranma, tu tienes que convencerlo para que valla conmigo

- porque no se lo pides tu y van con el – dijo con los brazos cruzados, pero en el fondo no quería que ranma la invitara

-ranma no quiere porque después tendrá problemas con tu familia, pero si tu le dices que me invite no habrá ningún problema – dijo feliz

-no pienso ayudarte en nada, deberías dejarlo en paz – dijo akane dirigiéndose a la puerta

-ya olvidaste algo akane? – akane cerro los ojos y recordó la nota –ya que estoy en tu casa voy a entregarle esto a ranma – shamppo abrió la ventana para salir por ahí

-espera! –dijo akane –si…te ayudo esta vez, me dejaras en paz?

-si – dijo firmemente

- de acuerdo, te ayudare –

En el dojo se encontraba ranma entrenando sus katas, en ese momento entro akane, su mirada era triste, ella no deseaba ser parte del descabellado plan de shamppo pero no le quedaba otro remedio, no quería ser humillada delante de ranma, ella no sabia que era lo que sentía el por ella, pero por todos los insultos de su parte sabia que no tenia ningún sentimiento comparado con el de ella

-akane? Que pasa? – dijo ranma sacándola de sus pensamientos

-bueno, yo…- se sento alado de el – creo que ya sabes sobre la feria de hoy – ranma se sentó a su lado mirándola fijamente

-si, que hay con eso? – pregunto el chico

-bueno, a ti…te gustaría ir… - ranma abrió los ojos no esperaba que akane lo quisiera invitar, el estaba pensando en invitarla antes pero no se atrevía – te gustaría ir con shamppo?

Esa pregunta hiso que ranma la mirara de una manera extraña, toco su frente y se acerco a ella haciendo que akane se sonrojara –que te pasa!? – reclamo akane

-akane, tienes fiebre, te encuentras bien? – pregunto su prometido muy preocupado

-claro que estoy bien! – akane se alejo de el – solo quiero que invites a shamppo

-que te pasa!, tu no eres asi! – se levanto y se cruzo de brazos –además yo no quiero ir con shamppo

-pues yo quiero que vallas con ella! – lo enfrento a ranma

-estas loca!, porque tienes tanto interés de que valla con shamppo! – akane cayo con ese comentario, no podía decirle la verdad, seria muy humillante para ella, dio la vuelta para no verlo a los ojos

-porque…porque si!, anda ranma, hazlo, - volteo y miro a ranma –por mi…

Ranma quedo en estado de shock, no sabia que le sucedia a akane, ella antes estaría en contra de que ranma saliera con shamppo, ya no sabia que pensar, acaso akane no sentía nada por el que le daba lo mismo que el saliera con otra chica, eso fue algo duro para el, pero vio la mirada de akane y no tenia otro remedio mas que aceptar

-bien ire… -shamppo en ese momento apareció y abrazo a ranma

-oh, ranma soy muy feliz – shamppo se estrujaba en el cuerpo de el

-shamppo! En que momento apareciste! – ranma la tomo de hombros y la aparto -se puede saber que diablos haces aquí!

-tendremos una cita! –dijo muy feliz y con una canasta de picnic en manos

-diablos, esto es muy extraño – miro akane –akane me puedes explicar que es todo esto!?

-shamppo hoy saldrás con ranma – se dirigió a la puerta del dojo, ranma sabia en ese momento que algo raro estaba pasando, shamppo le había echo algo a akane, y tenia que descubrir que era

-esta bien saldré contigo – dijo ranma

-que felicidad – dijo shamppo saltando de lo contenta

-los felicito – akane comenzó a caminar – que se diviertan

-pero que dices akane, tu también iras – todos miraron a shamppo, akane no podía creer que shamppo seguía haciéndole la vida imposible –

-pero que te pasa dijiste que!... – shamppo se coloco alado de ella para susurrarle algo al oído

-si no vienes le mostrare la nota – saco de su pecho un papel, akane se asusto mucho y cerro sus ojos con coraje – verdad akane que iras con nosotros? – dijo feliz

-si…- ranma estaba sorprendido tenia que saber que era lo que traian esas dos

-me pueden explicar que esta sucediendo aquí! – pregunto enojado

-no es nada amor –corrio a su lado –akane y yo nos hemos estado llevando bien es todo – dijo con una sonrisa

-akane? Eso es cierto? – pregunto ranma

Si…es cierto – akane ya no podía mas, sabia que shamppo llegaría muy lejos

-bien en ese caso! Es hora de irnos – shamppo los tomo de la mano ambos y salieron de dojo

Ya en la feria akane estaba demasiado enojada que no decía ni una palabra mientras shamppo le daba de comer a ranma, ranma estaba tratando de saber que era lo que sucedia, porque akane dejaba que shamppo la tratara de esa manera, tenia que sacarle información de inmediato-

-valla que sed! –dijo ranma –shamppo porque no vas y traes sodas – dijo con una sonrisa

-no te molestes ranma – shamppo se giro para mirar akane – akane, tráenos unas sodas

Akane, empuño sus manos, era demasiado humillante lo que estaba pasando, pero sabia que shamppo era capas de mostrarle a ranma la nota y eso era lo que menos quería

-ire…enseguida –akane se levanto pesadamente murmurando muchas maldiciones a shamppo

-"_diablos se suponía que shamppo iria" _shamppo me puedes decir que sucede! – ranma se había enojado mucho

-no sucede nada amor – dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces porque tratas asi a akane, y ella no ten dice nada!, estoy seguro que algo le hiciste –

-yo no le hice nada, lo juro, solo que akane se dio cuenta de que, nuestro amor es muy fuerte – shamppo abrazo a ranma

-que amor ni que nada – ranma trataba de alejarse de ella, pero shamppo cada vez se acercaba mas a el para tratar de besarlo –espera…! Shamppo no! – cuando ranma sintió su cuerpo frio totalmente empapado de agua, shamppo por suerte alcanzo a ver de dónde venia el agua y se hiso a un lado

-ya basta! – akane apareció con un balde de agua – ya me canse de ti shamppo, ya no te soporto! – dijo akane llena de furia

-akane… - dijo ranma convertida en chica

-akane, no debiste arruinar mi cita con ranma – shamppo estaba muy molesta

-akane que sucede – pregunto ranma-chica

-no me importa lo que hagas shamppo! Ya me canse de que me utilices de esta manera! – akane se lanzo a golpear a shamppo, pero ella era mas rápida y dio un salto hasta quedar atrás de ranma y saco la nota de su ropa, akane paro en seco

-olvidaste esto akane verdad, pues lo lamento mucho por ti – ranma vio la nota que tenia shamppo

-no te atrevas shamppo! – dijo akane

-que es eso? –pregunto ranma-chica

-míralo tu mismo ranma – le dio la nota a ranma sin dejar de mirar akane, akane tenia la mirada fija en la hoja, ranma la abrió y akane sintió un puñal en el corazón y salió corriendo de ahí, ranma mientras tanto abrió los ojos como plato con todo lo que decía la nota, akane no dejaba de correr

-"_todo se acabo, todo se acabo para mi..."_ –las lagrimas caían y era arrastradas por el viento, akane siguió corriendo hasta llegar al puente donde siempre iba cuando quería estar sola, se sentó y abrazo sus piernas enterrando su cara en ellas y no paraba de llorar –"_que boba, ahora ranma se burlara de mí, no podré verlo a la cara" – _akane se limpiaba las lagrimas pero estas seguían saliendo

-akane! Akane donde estas! – ranma estuvo buscando a akane por todos lados, corría sin parar y con la nota en la mano – diablos donde se habrá metido – paro en el puente y a lo lejos diviso a una mujer sentada debajo del puente en ese momento supo que era su prometida y corrió hacia ella, akane estaba sumergida en sus pensamiento y no se dio cuenta que ranma se sentó alado de ella

-no debiste dejar que shamppo te manipulara de esa manera – akane abrió los ojos para encontrarse con ranma que estaba sentado alado de ella mirando al frente

-que haces aquí…? – pregunto akane

-esto es tuyo… - le entrego la nota, akane se moría de la vergüenza se sonrojo como nunca se había sonrojado, no pudo decir nada, no encontraba las palabras exactas, solo esperaba el momento en que ranma se burlara de ella

-anda, ábrelo – dijo ranma sin dejar de mirar al frente, akane en ese momento abrió la hoja, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y su rostro formo una sonrisa, su corazón no dejaba de latir, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, al abrir la hoja se encontró con un "_yo también te amo akane…" _akane miro a ranma, el no la miraba pero se dio cuenta que también estaba muy sonrojado como ella

-ranma… - dijo akane sonriendo

-le deje las cosas claras a shamppo, creo que ya no te volverá a molestar – ranma miro a su prometida, se perdió en esa mirada que lo volvió loco y miro sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de besarla –akane… - sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a ella poco a poco, no había nadie quien los molestara, tomo con su mano la mejilla de su prometida la fue acercando hacia el, hasta que por fin pudo sentir los labios de su prometida, eran tan cálidos como los imaginaba, akane se dejo llevar por el primer beso que le daba su prometido, abrazo la nota a su pecho, estaba tan feliz en ese momento, se apartaron un poco y pegaron sus frentes

-gracias ranma…- dijo akane cerrando los ojos

-estoy muy feliz – dijo ranma tomándola de la mano –oye akane, te gustaría ir conmigo a la feria en la noche

-me encantaría – akane se aparto de él para mirarlo, el la miraba de una manera muy tierna, se acomodo para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, y se quedaron ahí disfrutando del momento, un momento que nadie podría borrar de sus corazones…

…

….

…

….

…

….

…

ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO EL FINAL :D SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ASI QUE LO DEJARE A CRITERIO DE USTEDES


End file.
